Souls Calling
by Dark Dream Stalker
Summary: Inu-YashaRanma.What happens when the charecters from the two storys meet? Will new romance bloom, or will the old ones survive? Find out when they all go to Four Souls Boarding School in Souls Calling
1. Summers over

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma or Inu-Yasha characters; they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. Please R&R.

Chapter 1, Summers Over

Akane's Mind

Akane Tendo walked into her dining room, her sisters, Nabiki and Kasumi were already there. Her father was drinking a cup of Kasumi's tea. Putting the cup down, he looked at his three daughters. "I have good news girls," he said smiling, "You're all going to Four Souls Boarding School. The school train leaves the station Monday evening."

"But it's already Sunday morning, that gives us, like, two days to pack." Nabiki said, eyeing her father coolly over her cup of tea.

"But we won't know anyone there." Kasumi said sweetly in a singsong voice.

"Actually, Genma decided to send Ranma as well." Akane's father said.

Akane had been silently despairing about going to a new school and leaving all her friends behind, but now she ran up to her father and hugged him. Ranma Saotome was her boyfriend, they had been dating for almost a year now, at least she would know someone when she went to her new school. Akane ran upstairs; moments later they could hear her humming to herself, packing her clothes into her suitcases.

Ranma's Mind

Ranma stared at his father, "Your packing me off to boarding school?" He demanded, "Do you not like me enough to keep me here?"

Genma sighed and looked at his son. "Mr. Tendo and I thought it would be best if we sent you kids to a good boarding school." He exhaled morosely, "Obviously it wasn't a good idea."

Ranma perked up visibly;"Akane's going too, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, you never asked."

Ranma barely even heard his father's remark, he was thinking of beautiful Akane, her short, glossy black hair, and her big, dark eyes.

"Pack quickly, you leave tomorrow evening." Genma said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ranma replied, still lost in thought.

Kagome's Mind

"Kagome, dear, it's a very good school and you'll get to meet lots of nice people." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter.

"But mom, I was looking forward to going to school here." Kagome complained.

"But, darling, it's such a charming school, your brothers excited to go."

"Mom, Sota's weird." Kagome complained, pushing her long, dark hair out of her face.

"I heard that." An angry voice came from the next room.

"No more arguing darling, tomorrow you're leaving for Four Souls Boarding School, and that's final." Mrs. Higurashi sounded annoyed.

"Fine." Kagome huffed, turning her back on her mom. She logged onto her computer and signed into MSN. "Nobody's on." She complained out loud. She opened the internet and went to google search, out of curiosity she typed in 'Four Souls Boarding School' and clicked enter. To her surprise, tons of pages came up. She opened one that was information about the school. A picture of a huge, brick and stone building surrounded by several outbuildings came into view. Reading up about the school she discovered that you needed an extremely high grade average to get in, that or a lot of money.

"Kagome dear, go to bed." Mrs. Higurashi called from the hallway.

"'K mom, just a sec." Kagome logged off her computer and pulled on a blue tank top with a sleeping dog logo on the front. She crawled into her bed and turned off the light, almost immediately she was asleep.

Ranma's Mind

Ranma walked down the train, looking for Akane, suddenly a pair of arms grabbed him from behind.

"Nihao, Ai len." A girl's voice said.

"Shampoo?" Ranma cried, prying the girl's arms off him. Shampoo pouted, her big blue eyes sad, twirling one lock of her long, lavender hair around her finger. "What are you doing here?" Ranma demanded.

"Shampoo go to same school as Ai len, Ranma happy, no?" She smiled coyly and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Look, Shampoo," Ranma said; "You're really pretty but I already have a girlfriend, Akane."

A door slid open and a dark haired girl looked in. "Did I hear my name?" She asked, when Akane saw who was in the compartment, her brilliant grin changed to a frown. "Ranma, what are you doing here? And with her?" She shrieked at her boyfriend.

Shampoo wrapped her arms around Ranmas neck and stuck her tongue out at Akane.

"Akane, look, its not what it seems, I didn't even know she was here until she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me." Ranma said, pulling Shampoo off him again.

Akanes fierce glare wavered slightly, and then she smiled again and slipped her arm through Ranmas. "Let's go to the dining car. I'm craving a piece of chocolate cheesecake." She said, tugging on his arm. Ranma left without bothering to look back.

Shampoo glared at their receding backs. "Ranma, you will be mine." She said, grounding her fist into her hand.

Sota's Mind

Sota followed his sister onto the train, heaving on his duffel bag full of stuff. Kagome walked into a compartment and closed the door in his face when he tried to follow her;

"Find your own, twerp." She called through the door.

Sota grimaced and lugged his bag down the hallway. He opened the door to a compartment and sat down.

There were two girls already in the compartment. One had dark hair tied up in a ponytail; she was reading a romance novel and barely even glanced up when Sota walked in.

The other girl had middle length black hair and dark eyes. She glanced up from a letter she was writing and smiled at Sota. "Hi I'm Rin Parker, who are you?" She asked, pushing the paper into her shoulder bag.

"I'm Sota Higurashi. Umm, can I sit here?" He asked, pointing to the bench across from Rin.

"Sure." She said, moving a sweater off the seat. "Where so you live?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm from Tokyo, what about you?" Sota answered.

"I'm from Kawagoe." Rin said, naming a town a couple miles away from Tokyo.

"Cool." Sota said.

Kagome's Mind

Kagome shut the door in her brother's face and turned around. Her train compartment was empty except for a willowy girl with long lavender locks. Kagome noticed that the other girl hadn't even looked at her when the door slammed shut. She was just standing in the middle of the compartment, staring at the door at the other end. "Umm, am I interrupting something?" Kagome asked, slinging her bag off her shoulder.

The other girl turned around, her face lit up when she saw Kagome. "Nihao, I'm Shampoo Amazai, who are you?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Kagome grabbed the other girls hand and shook it; "Kagome Higurashi." She said.

"Can I sit here?" Kagome asked at the same moment Shampoo said: "Do you wanna sit here?" Both girls laughed and sat down.

"Umm, how old are you?" Kagome asked after an uncomfortable pause in the conversation.

"Shampoo's 16, you?" The other girl asked.

"Me too! Cool, I hope we're in some of the same classes." Kagome said.

"I'm kind of scared, its big school." Shampoo said a dark shadow across her face.

Kagome was just about to reply when the door opened and another girl stuck her head in. "Hey, can I sit with you guys?" She asked. She opened the door all the way and walked in, "I'm Sango Corail, I've been going to Four Souls for two years, and you guys must be new, because I've never seen you before." The other girl said in a fast, breathless sentence.

Shampoo and Kagome just sat for a minute, staring at the other girl. Then Shampoo beamed brilliantly. "I'm Shampoo Amazai, and that's Kagome Higurashi." She said.

"Hi, umm, Sango, since you've been going to the school for a couple of years, could you show us around?" Kagome said, smiling at the other girl.

"Sure," Sango said, plopping onto an empty seat. "Who wants candy?" She asked, pulling a bag of chocolate bars out of her backpack.

"Me!" Both of the other girls shouted.

Kohaku's Mind

Kohaku Corail walked down the hallway, looking for his friends Rin and Shippo. He opened a door and saw Shippo bending over at one of the fountains, his bulging backpack lying at his feet. Kohaku snuck up behind him and poked him hard in the back, pushing Shippos face into the stream of water from the fountain.

"What the... Oh, hey Kohaku, how was your summer." Shippo said.

"Good, hey, let's go find Rin and a place to sit." Kohaku said. Both boys grabbed their bags and set off down the long hallway. Passing a compartment they heard a familiar voice.

Shippo pushed open the door. "Hey Rin, how was your summer?" He asked. Kohaku followed him inside.

"Good, hey guys, meet Sota Higurashi." Rin said, pointing to the dark haired boy sitting across from her. "Sota, Kohaku Corail and Shippo Foxfire." Rin said.

Sota smiled at the other boys. "Do you guys wanna play cards?" Kohaku asked, pulling a deck out of his pockets. "Sure." They were just dealing out a game of crazy eights when they heard a sigh and a high pitched giggle behind them, Shippo and Kohaku jumped and turned around.

The girl with the dark hair was holding her book against her chest. Seeing everyone looking at her she giggled again. She held out the book, _A thousand Roses._ "It's a Harlequin romance, and you can never have enough romance." She said. Seeing that they were all still staring at her, she introduced herself. "Oh, by the way, I'm Maiou Piper."

End of Chapter 1

Authors note: So, do you like it? Please please please review.


	2. Old Friends, New Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma 1/2 or Inu-Yasha Characters; they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Authors Note: Thank you for reviewing. I will answer some of the reviews here

Mai-Chan: Um, I don't know, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, thanks for reviewing

Psionicnemesis: Thanks for the review; I'll try to spice it up a bit!

And now, on with the story...

Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Faces

Kagome's mind:

Kagome and Shampoo were listening to Sango tell them about the school when the door opened and another girl walked in.

Blinding was the only adjective Kagome could think of:

She wore her dark hair in two pigtails, attached with rainbow scrunchies, with two short locks hanging down to frame her face. She had on lime green mascara, hot pink eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. She was wearing a bright yellow smiley face halter top that ended an inch above her bellybutton, an electric blue skirt with a fat orange belt, and knee high, neon striped socks shoved into slightly scuffed sneakers. But despite all her brightly colored clothing and make-up, she was still really pretty.

"Sango!" The girl cried.

"Yamies!" Sango said, they hugged each-other. "Ayame, this is Kagome Higurashi and Shampoo Amazai." Sango said, pointing at them. "Guys, this is Ayame Wolfe."

"Hi." Kagome said, smiling shyly at the brightly colored newcomer.

"Nihao." Shampoo said, grinning broadly.

Ayames face lit up when she saw the bubbly girl. "Nee-how-we." She answered in atrocious Chinese.

Sango looked at her friend; "Hey, Yamie, weren't you supposed to load the train at Kawasaki?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but we were late, so my mom drove me to the station at Omiya. Thank god the train is so damn slow." She said, putting on a mock face of sadness and despair, almost immediately it turned into a grin.

"We were just about to go to the dining car, want to come with us?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Ayame said, "I'm starved, my mom was too cranky at missing the train to stop for food. And it will give us the chance to introduce you guys to some other people."

Akane's mind:

Akane looked at Ranma curiously; he was avoiding her gaze, concentrating on the passing landscape out the window. He had been like this ever since Akane had caught him with that desperate slut Shampoo.

"Ranma, baby, what's wrong?" She asked in her sugariest voice.

"Huh, what, oh, it's nothing, really Akane." Ranma said, turning beet red and twisting even more away from his girlfriend.

Akane decided to cut to the chase; "Ranma, tell me, do you like Shampoo?" she asked.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Ranma said, startled by the question.

"I mean, do you think shes cute?" Akane said; "Would you ever go out with her?"

"Akane, you're my girlfriend, I wouldn't cheat on you ever." Ranma answered, a little too quickly for Akanes liking.

"Are you sure." She prodded.

"God, yes, do you not believe me. Why, are you cheating on me?" Ranma asked, turning furiously towards her.

Akane didn't like the way the conversation was going, she decided to drop the subject. "No, of course not, why would I cheat on you?" She said, and then she flung her arms around Ranmas neck and kissed him passionately.

Shampoo's mind:

Sango led Ayame, Shampoo and Kagome to a booth in the dining car. They ordered a platter of nachos to share, and then Ayame and Sango started up a running commentary of all the people they knew, or didn't;

"That's Tatewaki Kuno and his sister Kodachi. Kodachis 16 and her brothers 17." Ayame said pointing to a girl with long black hair and too much mascara and a boy with tousled brown hair and a wooden bokken stuck through his belt.

"That nerdy looking boy over there with the big glasses is Mousse Quackalm." Sango said, pointing to a boy with long, black hair and extremely thick glasses.

"And the guy who just joined him is Ryoga Hibiki." Ayame interrupted, pointing to a guy with black hair tied back with an orange scarf. "He's got the worst sense of direction in the world." She said.

Shampoo was watching the door to the eating compartment, suddenly she stiffened, for who else just walked in the door arm in arm than her favorite and least favorite people in the world.

Shampoo watched Akane and Ranma walk to a small table for two in the corner with narrowed eyes.

Kagome and Sango followed her gaze. "Who are they Shampoo?" Sango asked, "I've never seen them before."

Shampoo turned to look at her. "They're my ai len Ranma Saotome and his stuck-up, full of herself girlfriend Akane Tendo." Shampoo said sadly.

"Does this Ranma guy like you?" Ayame asked, joining their conversation.

"Sometimes Ranma act like he love Shampoo, other times he hate her." Shampoo's voice was small and quiet.

Suddenly Sango interrupted. "Hey Yamie, hotties and co. at two-o'clock." She said, pointing across the room at three boys and two girls. For the benefit of Kagome and Shampoo she named them: "The hot blond guy is Shessoumaru Youkai, and the tall dark one is Naraku Kiyoto. The little, toady guy is Jakken Hurishi, the tall girl is Kagura Lalipi, shes our age, and the little blond is her younger sister Kanna, shes a freaky, demonic, morbid child."

Ayame pointed to a group of younger children, around Kannas age. "That's Rin Parker, Shippo Foxfire, Sangos brother Kohaku and two people I don't know." She said.

"The boys my brother Sota." Kagome supplied.

Sango pointed at three older girls. "Those two are Tsuiu and Abi, and I don't know the other girl." She said.

"Her names Kasumi, shes Akanes sister." Shampoo said.

Ayame pointed to three other girls. "Yura and Ukyo, Yura's not actually that smart, but her fathers rich and pays big bucks for her to go to FS." She said indicating two of them.

"The other is Akanes other sister, Nabiki." Shampoo said, pointing to the girl with short brown hair.

A large group of guys and one younger girl walked in. "The blondes Inu-Yasha, Shessoumarus half brother, the dark haired one next to him is Kouga Wolfe, Ayames cousin. The one with the black ponytail is Miroku Shenshi, the one with the short black hair is Hiten Thunder, the almost bald one is his brother Manten and the girl must be their little sister Souten." Sango said.

Just then the blonde, Inu-Yasha, spotted the girls, motioning to his friends he'd be right back he walked over. "Hey baby, I missed you all summer." He said to Ayame.

Ayame blushed prettily and said, "I missed you too." Inu-Yasha brought his mouth to hers and kissed her. He grabbed her hand briefly then walked back towards his friends who were making cat-calls.

"We went out last year." Ayame explained to Shampoo and Kagome. They nodded, raising their eyebrows. Just then their plate of nachos was placed, hot and steaming, in front of them.

All four girls dug into their nachos, finishing them in just under two minutes. "Ugh, I can't eat another bite." Ayame said, looking at the empty, cheese stained, platter sized plate in front of her.

"I can't believe I was that hungry." Kagome said.

Yura's Mind:

Yura glanced across the table at Nabiki and Ukyo. She would pretend to be this older girl's friend so she could pin any of the messes she made on her. She probably wouldn't be expelled because her father was wealthy and donated a lot of money to the school. Her best friend Ukyo, however, did not share the benefit of a rich family, and would therefore face the full wrath of the system, even though most of it was Yura's idea, she had still landed her friend in hot water several times. Realizing Nabiki was talking to her, she smiled and pretended to listen, putting in a few uh-huh's and reallys.

Suddenly a waiter arrived with their food. Yura smiled coyly, the waiter was kind of cute, but he didn't even glance at her, just walked away. Yura pouted, twisting in her chair to watch him walk back across the room and into the kitchen. Then she turned around again and went back to her charade.

Sango's Mind:

Sango, Ayame, Kagome and Shampoo all headed back to their compartment. The train pulled into the FS station in Aomori the next day at ten o'clock. Shampoo and Sango changed into their pyjamas. Ayame pulled out a bottle of glittery pink nail polish and started to carefully color her fingers. Kagome winced when she saw the tangles in her hair and started to painstakingly brush it.

Sango walked out of the bathroom and sat down on one of the benches, deftly braiding her long dark hair.

"Hey, Sango, who do you think will be in our room?" Ayame asked, not looking up from the task of polishing her nails. "Since Ruby got expelled and Nani's family moved to Canada?"

"I dunno, but, we could ask Mistress Kaede if Shampoo and Kagome could share with us." Sango suggested.

"That would be so cool." Kagome said.

"Yeah!" Shampoo exclaimed.

Ayame yawned loudly, finished with her nails. "I'm so tired, do you guys realize its like, 11:30." She said sleepily.

"Yeah, we should probably get to bed; you guys will need all your energy tomorrow." Sango said, checking her watch.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked quizzically.

"Nothing." Ayame and Sango said at the same time.

The girls pulled down the seats to make beds and crawled in, turning off the light.

End of Chapter 2

Authors note: I hope that chapter was more interesting. Yeah, I know, a lot of people might be mad at me because I made Ayame date Inu-Yasha, but don't worry, there are probably no set couples in this story. Please Review.


	3. Four Souls Boarding School

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha, Ranma characters; they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Authors Note: Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story.

Sango-no-kawaii-taijiya: Thanks for the review. I probably will put them together at least once.

Chapter 3: Four Souls Boarding School

Kagura's Mind:

Kagura yawned and stretched out, blinking sleepily in the early morning sunlight. She checked her watch, it was 7:30 in the morning, and the train was still making its slow way towards FS. "Ugh, and I wanted to sleep in today." She said.

Kagura's sister Kanna was sitting near the window, humming to herself and combing her long blond hair. 'I bet shes been up for hours.' Kagura thought to herself. 'I'll be so glad when I don't have to share a room with her anymore.'

"Turn off the lights." Kagura moaned out loud. Kanna turned and stared at her sister with her big, blank eyes. Kagura shuddered inwardly, her sister was creepy, she wished she could just get some friends and leave her alone.

"But the sun has been up for hours, you're missing the best time of the day." Kanna said, in a soft, slow voice that sent shivers up and down Kagura's spine.

Kagura walked towards the door. "I'm going to go get breakfast, and don't follow me." She said angrily, turning around to see her sister a step behind her. Kanna's face fell.

Satisfied that she wouldn't follow Kagura left, slamming the door behind her.

Kanna glared at her sisters receding back. Only one thought ran through the younger girls mind; 'You will pay for that.'

Inu-yasha's mind:

Inu-yasha woke from a pleasant dream, glaring at Miroku, who had just poured a glass of water on his head. He had just been sleeping, dreaming of Ayame Wolfe, his gorgeous girlfriend, and he woke to this bunch of jerks.

Miroku laughed at his friend's expression. "You slept in, we're going to be there in, like, 3 minutes." He said.

"Damn." Inu-yasha swore, jumping out of bed and dragging on a pair of jeans. "You should have woke me sooner." He said, glaring at his friends.

"Aww, but you looked so cute." Hiten drawled, punching Inu-yasha in the shoulder.

Inu-yasha responded by punching his friend in the stomach, and then they started mock wrestling.

"Uhh, guys, I hate to break it up, but we're here." Koga said, looking out the window at the Four Souls Boarding School train station.

"Damnit." Inu-yasha said again, scrambling to jam all his stuff into his bag. His friends laughed and opened the door, starting to walk away. "Hey guys wait-up." Inu-yasha called, running after his friends.

Kagome's Mind:

Kagome's first impression of Four Souls was a massive, 1700's gothic style building, with newer outbuildings added, built to look like the original part of the school. The whole thing was surrounded in a large park that included gardens, playing fields and even fountains.

"It's so big." She said, Shampoo nodded her agreement.

"The original building was built in 1797, the outbuildings range from 1895 to the newest in 1996. But surprisingly, it's all nicely heated and very comfortable." Ayame recited.

"You guys are new, so you'll go to mistress Urusuae's office." Sango said. "Another student will take you to your rooms. I'm just going to run over and see if I can make you guys go in our room." Sango said, taking off at a dead sprint across the smoothly sloping lawns. "Yamie, take my bags up, will you." She called over her shoulder.

"Sure." Ayame yelled after her. Turning to the other girls she pointed them in the same direction Sango had gone. "Follow her, it's the first office inside the doors, you can't miss it." She said, then she walked in another direction towards one of the newer buildings with the dormitories in it.

Kagome shrugged, both girls headed off across the grounds after Sango.

They stepped into the cool light of the building, there were lots of students milling around the office door. Kagome spotted Sango leading a younger boy down the hall, her long black ponytail bouncing.

Kagome followed Shampoo threw the crowd and into the office. An older woman with white hair and a long, pointed face looked up. "You must be Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Amazai." She said, peering at them over her spectacles. "I'm Mistress Urusuae, here is a list of the school rules and policies, and here is a map." She said, handing them two packets of paper. "Hiten will show you to your room. Number 307 please, Mr. Thunder." The old lady said, nodding in the direction of the dark haired boy Sango had shown them on the train.

The boy smiled at them and motioned for them to follow him. They walked out the doors and started across the large lawn. They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a couple minutes, and then, Hiten, trying to start a conversation asked; "So, uh, you guys know Sango Corail huh? I saw you with her on the train."

Kagome nodded shyly, she wasn't very good at meeting new people, and to make it even worse, this guy was really cute. But Shampoo, a natural social butterfly, picked up the thread of conversation. "Yeah, why, do you know her? Oh, of course you do, your friends with that Inu-yasha boy, and that's Sangos best friend's boyfriend, right?"

Hiten looked relieved that someone had said something, and he started talking to Shampoo, both of them completely, but accidentally, ignored Kagome. "How long have you been going to this school?" Shampoo asked. "Three years, oh, here's your building." Hiten answered, pushing open the door to one of the dormitories. He led them up a flight of stairs and into a brightly lit hallway.

"Here's your room, 307." He said handing them the keys. "See ya around." He called, walking away.

"Thank you." Shampoo called after him.

Kagome put the key in the door and shoved it open with her shoulder. It was a big room with four beds, four walk-in closets, four dressers, two desks, two computers and a large, white tiled bathroom. In the corner was a small counter, a fridge and a microwave.

Ayame and Sango's stuff was already dumped on two off the beds. Shampoo flopped down on one of the empty ones, Kagome slung her bag off her shoulder and dropped it at the foot of her bed. She walked over to the desks, there was a note scribbled on a piece of paper. '_Have gone to visit people, I'll be back soon. –Love Yamie.' _

Kagome walked over to one of the computers and turned it on. She sat down in the chair and waited while it ran through the start-up process. It was windows XP, so she made herself an account and signed on. She opened MSN and logged on.

"I'm going to take a shower." Shampoo said, "Hold my calls."

Maiou's Mind:

Maiou opened the door to her room, Rin was already there, sprawled across her bed listening to her discman.

Dumping her stuff on one of the beds, she looked around, there were four beds but no one else was there yet. Rin pulled her headphones off and smiled. "Do you like it?" She asked.

Maiou stared around the large room. "Is that a trick question?" She asked.

Rin giggled. "It's nice, huh?"

"Yeah."

The door opened again and a small, fragile looking blond girl with huge, vacant eyes walked in. She took one look at Maiou's stuff and said; "Get your junk off my bed." The voice made both of the other girls shudder, Maiou grabbed her bag and moved her stuff across the room to the bed next to Rin, she wanted to be as far away from that girl as possible.

"That's Kanna Lalipi." Rin whispered. "She's a nutcase." Maiou giggled softly.

The door opened a bit more and Kohaku stuck his head in. "Hey guys, is this your room?" He asked, he came all the way in, followed by Shippo and Sota. "We're in room 419." He said.

Kanna glared across the room at them. "Can you go somewhere else?" She said icily. "Sure freak show, our room then?" Kohaku said to Maiou and Rin. Shippo and Sota laughed.

"Sure." Rin said, both girls stood up and followed the boys out of the room, closing the door behind them. As an afterthought Rin went back and opened the door again and then slammed it really hard.

Ayame's Mind:

Ayame went back to her room after visiting Inu-yasha and his friends, slightly flushed.

She opened the door and waved to Shampoo and Kagome. "Classes start tomorrow." She said.

"Uhh, Yamie, do we eat all our meals here?" Kagome asked, pointing to the mini fridge.

"Oh, no, just breakfast, we get lunch and dinner in the mess hall." Ayame said. "They just give us some cereal and milk and we can buy the rest next weekend." She laughed at her friends' expressions. "Don't worry, they won't starve us." She reassured them.

"Where's Sango?" Shampoo asked.

"Oh, she's a student helper." Ayame told them.

"That's good." Kagome said, absently mindedly. Ayame's comment about classes starting had reminded her she hadn't checked her schedule yet. "I have Math, Science, Art and Chinese tomorrow."

"I have Gym, a study block, Chinese and Socials." Shampoo said.

Ayame didn't bother to check her schedule; "I like to be surprised." She said, grinning. "I'll check it at breakfast tomorrow."

"Why do you do that?" Kagome asked.

"Because, then, if I don't like one of my classes I won't be agonizing over it all night." Ayame said. "It makes sense in my backwards world."

"Yamies a little touched in the head." Sango said from the doorway. "Do you guys want the grand tour of the school?" She asked.

"Sure."

Sango led the way downstairs and out onto the lawn, heading towards one of the bigger buildings.

Akane's Mind:

Akane walked into her room. There were three girls already there; two of them were over in the corner, talking in soft voices Akane couldn't hear. The other girl smiled, she had dark brown hair to just below her shoulders. "I'm Hokkaru." She said.

"I'm Akane." Akane held her hand out in front of her. Hokkaru raised an eyebrow at it.

"That's your bed." She said, pointing to the bed next to hers.

"Uhh, thank you." Akane said.

"No problem." Hokkaru said warmly. "I was just going to go over to see some of the guys from last year, wanna come with?" She asked.

"Sure." Akane said warmly. She followed her new friend down the hallway and outside into the building next door.

Hokkaru knocked on the door of room 405. A tall guy with black hair tied in a short ponytail at the back of his neck opened the door. "Miroku!" Hokkaru squealed, launching herself at the boy.

"Uhh, hi." He said. Two other guys came up behind him. "Oh god, not her." The one on the left said.

Spotting Akane the other one said, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Akane Tendo, I was just, uhh, walking with my friend Hokkaru." She said, fluttering her lashes, he was cute, who cared if she had a boyfriend already.

"I'm Koga Wolfe, and this is Hiten Thunder." He said, pointing to the other guy.

"Hi." Akane said sweetly.

"Uhh, do you want to come in?" Koga asked.

"Sure." Akane said, coyly tilting her head to the side. Hiten and Koga looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

Akane and Hokkaru spent the rest of the afternoon flirting. Akane didn't realize that the guys thought she was desperate, fake and full of herself.

Koga's Mind:

The next morning was the start of classes. The alarm went off in room 405 at 7:15.

Hiten, Koga and Inu-yasha groaned. Miroku, ever the morning person, bounced out of bed and flipped on the light. Immediately another groan came from his roommates.

"Get ready guys, school starts today." He said.

Hiten threw his pillow at Miroku, it hit him right in the face.

Koga dragged himself out of bed, and went into the bathroom before his friends got a chance to. They all heard the click of the lock.

20 minutes later he came out, looking much more awake, his hair still wet from the shower.

Grabbing the box of cereal and a bowl, he poured himself a heaping portion of rice crispies, drowning them in milk.

At eight o'clock all four boys were ready, they grabbed there bags and set off towards the big building where the classes were.

Checking his schedule, Koga discovered that his first class was gym. 'Great, exercise first thing in the morning, my favorite.' He thought to himself. 'Oh well, at least its co-ed, so I get to see cute girls in short shorts.'

He grinned wolfishly to himself, and went into the change rooms, less than a minute later he walked out again, and almost ran into a large, squarish girl with frizzy red hair, a big nose, little squinty eyes, huge glasses and a headset. She leered at him.

Koga shuddered and stepped around her, and actually did run into a slender, curvy girl with long lavender hair. She glared at him. "Watch where you're going." She snarled.

Koga walked away, not used to being snapped at by girls, especially cute ones.

He turned around to watch her; she seemed to be waiting for someone. Then a boy walked out of the change room and she latched onto him. "Ranma in Shampoo's class, no Akane here." She giggled. "Wo ai ni."

Then Koga realized that this boy was that annoying flirt Akane's boyfriend. To his surprise, the Ranma kid shoved the girl away.

He started yelling at her. "Go away Shampoo, I don't like you, okay, I hate you." Koga was confused, this girl was way cuter than that Akane chick, and it wasn't like Akane had a good personality, so why was the Ranma kid pushing her away.

Shampoo's head fell, Koga was just wondering if she was crying when she abruptly turned on her heel and stalked over to the bin of volleyballs.

She grabbed one and threw it in the air, spiking it with all her strength. It landed less than a foot away from Koga with a loud bang, and stopped moving, it didn't even roll. Curious, Koga leaned over to see that there was a huge hole in it, from the force of the impact.

Startled, Koga turned again towards the girl; he could see tears running down her face. She sobbed loudly, than turned around and fled into the girls change room.

End of Chapter 3

Authors note: I hope you liked it, please review!


	4. A Maiden's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma, Inu-Yasha characters; they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Authors Note: Sorry if I'm not writing it fast enough, I like to post the whole chapter at once instead of just part of it. Thank you to all the people who reviewed.

Chapter 4: A Maiden's Love

Hiten's Mind:

Hiten walked into his second class of the day, History, and sat down at a chair in the back of the classroom. He looked around for anyone he knew, nope, no one, wait, there was Koga, he had just walked in.

"Koga, over here." Hiten called. His friend turned his head to look at him and smiled; he walked over and sat down in the desk next to Hiten.

"Hey, how was your first block?" He asked.

"Boring pretty much sums it up, I mean, it was Math." Hiten replied with a fake yawn.

Koga laughed. "I had gym." He said.

"Cool, how was it?"

"Uhh, actually it was kind of interesting. That Shampoo girl who hangs out with Sango and Ayame had a fight with that annoying flirt Akane's boyfriend and she ran out crying." Koga replied, grinning.

Hiten barely looked at his friend, he was used to Koga laughing at other peoples misfortunes. "Oh, yeah, I was that Shampoo girl's student helper." He said.

"She's pretty hot, huh?" Koga asked casually.

Hiten turned a light pink. "Umm, I guess so." He said, avoiding Koga's gaze.

Koga instantly noticed the change in his friend. "Wait a minute, you like her." He said with an accusing glance.

Hiten turned even redder; "Uhh, what do you mean, of course I like her, shes nice and sweet."

"No, I mean, you **really **like her." Koga said.

"No, I mean, I dunno, well maybe just a little." Hiten said, fidgeting nervously.

Koga grinned again. "Well, in case you just maybe, a little, want to know, I think she ran outside crying her pretty eyes out, you should go comfort her during break." Koga taunted.

Hiten glared at his friend. "Jerk."

"Loser." Koga retorted, smacking him on the head.

Just then the teacher walked in. "Good morning class, for those of you who don't know me, I am Master Myoga." He was a little flea of a man. "Take out your textbooks and open them to page 47." He said. "We will be reading about the Samurai wars."

Koga and Hiten rolled there eyes and steeled themselves for a very boring class.

When the bell rang the whole class rushed outside as fast as they could. Hiten paused at the door; "I've just got something to do, see ya 'round." He called to Koga.

Koga looked at his friend. "Yeah, sure, hey, are you going to find that girl?" He asked.

Hiten ignored him, he was already halfway down the hall. He pushed open the doors and walked outside, shivering. The bright sunshine from that morning was blocked by dark clouds that threatened of rain to come.

'I wonder where she could be.' He thought to himself, walking along one of the many paths that crisscrossed the gardens. He heard the faint sound of sobbing coming from a little niche in the garden, tucked into the school. He walked into the narrow opening, it was a lot warmer here, with the high brick walls to block the wind.

The sobbing was a lot louder. Pushing a branch out of his face, Hiten saw Shampoo, curled up on a bench, her face pressed into her knees.

Walking as slowly and quietly as he could, Hiten sat on the bench next to Shampoo. She didn't even seem to realize he was there.

Hiten gently stroked the girl's long, silky hair. "Everything's going to be alright." He said.

Shampoo sobbed and turned, burying her face into Hiten's shoulder.

After a moment Shampoo turned and looked up at him and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Silly Shampoo." She said, laughing nervously, "Ranma no like me, he not deserves me." She smiled shakily at Hiten.

There was a loud crack of thunder overhead, then cold, wet rain came pouring down from the in icy sheets.

"Uhh, we should probably get inside before we drown." Hiten suggested.

Shampoo laughed, a real laugh this time, and stood up. "Yeah." She brushed wet strands of hair out of her face. "Coming?" She asked Hiten.

"Right behind you."

Inu-yasha's mind:

Inu-yasha walked into his third block, Chinese. He noticed that the room was almost empty, he was one of the first people to arrive. 'Good.' He thought to himself. 'I can get a good seat.'

He moved to a desk at the back of the class. Just then, two of his friends walked in. "Miroku, Koga! Over here!"

His friends grinned at each other and walked over. "Hey man, 'sup?" Miroku asked, sitting down next to Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha grinned wryly. "Uhh, the ceiling." Inu-yasha answered. Miroku punched him in the shoulder.

Koga laughed. Suddenly he stopped. His eyes followed a slim, curvy girl across the room. She had long flowing lavender locks. The girl walked over to the old woman who was sitting in the teacher's desk.

"Nihao, great-grandmother. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I work here." The little old lady had really long white hair and a low, nasal voice.

"Since when?" The girl looked confused.

"They just hired me." The old lady looked annoyed. "Sit down." She ordered.

The girl sighed, then she turned to go find a seat. She smiled slightly when she saw Inu-yasha and his friends. She walked towards them and smiled shyly. "Can I sit here?" She asked. Her voice had a trace of an accent.

"Uhh, sure." Inu-yasha said.

Miroku grinned as seductively as he could at the girl, patting the seat next to him. Ignoring him, the girl sat in the chair next to Koga.

Inu-yasha looked at her for a moment, and then he realized where he'd seen her before. "Hey, your Ayame and Sango's friend, Shampoo, aren't you?" He said. The girl nodded.

"You're in my gym class right?" She asked, turning towards Koga.

"Uhh, yeah. Why?" He answered, turning slightly pink.

"No reason." She said.

Miroku was just sitting there, head tilted, staring at the girl. Suddenly he said; "You're from China, right?" Several girls in the class giggled, Miroku had been just a little bit too loud.

"Yeah, I was born in a small village in the Chinese mountains, why do you ask?" Shampoo said, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"I was just wondering." Miroku said.

"Hahmm." Someone cleared their throat loudly. They turned to see the teacher glaring reproachfully at them. "Does this have anything to do with China?" She asked.

Shampoo giggled, Koga and Inu-yasha turned red and lowered their heads, but Miroku smiled at the lady and said. "As a matter or fact, it does." The old lady raised an eyebrow, but left it at that.

Shampoo laughed again. "Great-grandmother can be cranky."

Koga's mind:

Koga sat down at the lunch table with his friends and poked at the food on his plate. "Is it rubber or plastic?" He asked.

"I think its supposed to be Macaroni." Hiten said, sniffing it gingerly.

"Oh, knock it off you guys. The food tastes good and you know it." Inu-yasha said, glaring at his friends. They grinned.

Just then Sango, Ayame, Shampoo and the other girl they hung out with walked outside, carrying trays of food. They sat down at a picnic table across the courtyard. Sango noticed them and pointed them out to her friends. Ayame blew Inu-yasha a kiss, Shampoo smiled and waved at Koga or Hiten, they couldn't tell which.

"Damn, that Shampoo's hot." Koga said. "But of course, she's all Hiten's, I wouldn't dream of asking her out while you're still in love with her.

"I'm not in love with her." Hiten almost yelled, punching Koga in the gut, making him spit out his mouthful of macaroni.

"Dude, I'm **trying** to eat here." He said.

Hiten's Mind:

After school that day all the guys went back to their room to hang out. Soon Ayame and her friends came by for a visit. Almost immediately Ayame and Inu-yasha were all cozy and kissing in one of the chairs.

Shampoo smiled sweetly at Hiten, but then, to his dismay, she started talking to Koga and Miroku, almost completely ignoring him.

"Aww, are you jealous?" A soft voice said from behind him. Hiten spun, Sango was grinning wickedly at him. "Oh, don't worry; Shampoo doesn't hate you or anything."

Kagome giggled.

Hiten glared at the two girls; "Can you stay out of my life please?"

"No." Sango said sweetly. "It's too much fun." That started another laughing fit from Kagome.

They could hear Miroku's voice. "How long ago did you move to Japan?" He rested his hand on Shampoo's arm. She brushed it off without even really noticing. "About two years ago."

Eventually Miroku got bored and wandered over. "Hey beautiful, my name's Miroku, wanna bear my child?" He said to Kagome.

She looked at him like he was a squashed bug on her shoe. "Yeah right." She said.

Miroku didn't seem that disappointed. "Think about it?"

They could hear Shampoo giggle. She seemed to be enjoying the attention Koga was giving her.

Finally they had to leave. Waving goodbye to the girls, Inu-yasha closed the door after them.

Hiten turned to his friend. "So, uh, what were you and Shampoo laughing about?" He asked Koga, pretending not to care.

"Oh, that. I asked her to the fall dance." He said.

"No, seriously, what?"

"I'm serious, I asked her to the dance."

"You what?" Hiten yelled, his face coloring.

"What's the matter with that, you said you didn't like her and she's cute so I asked her." Koga said.

"Have you never heard of reading between the lines?"

"What's your problem, she's not your property, and it's not like you would ever have the nerve to ask her out." Both of them were screaming at each other now. Inu-yasha and Miroku looked at each other and started inching their way to the door.

"You're such an ass, I never want to talk to you again." Hiten screamed.

"Wow, if it means that much to you I won't go out with her." Koga said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both turned away still fuming, and didn't talk to each other for the rest of the evening.

Ranma's mind:

After school that day Ranma ditched his junk in his room.

His roommate Ryoga looked at him. "Rough day." He asked, seeing Ranma's tired expression.

"Not really, why?"

"Well, it looks like you just swallowed something slimy." Ryoga said.

"No, I just hate my teachers." Ranma flopped down onto his bed.

"Oh, well, sure." Ryoga said. "You should probably finish your homework now." He said.

"What, oh, yeah, right." Ranma grabbed his bag and dumped out his textbooks and binders. Then he grabbed a pen and began scribbling his answers furiously.

Twenty minutes later Ranma dropped his pen and massaged his sore hand. "I'm going for a walk."

"Suit yourself." Ryoga said.

Ranma walked downstairs and towards the entrance to the dorm building. He heard a familiar giggle from just up ahead.

'What the...' Ranma turned a corner in the hallway and saw Akane, his girlfriend, flirting away with a guy who looked like he'd rather be a million miles away.

"Akane?" Ranma said. She gasped and whirled around. "Uhh, H-hey Ranma." She said, smiling nervously.

Ranma just looked at her. "Can we talk, alone?" He said glaring at the guy. He looked relieved and happy to be able to escape.

Akane twirled a lock of her short hair around her finger. "What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound calm.

Ranma exploded. **"What do you mean, what do I want. My girlfriend's trying to** **seduce another guy. What do you think I want?" **

Akane looked shocked for a moment, then she started screeching at him. **"Well, so-orry. This coming from a guy who spends most of his time flirting with that stupid chick Hairspray, or whatever her name is." **

"**It's Shampoo, and, uhh, excuse me, but are you trying to tell me that _I _was cheating on you?"**

"**If the shoe fits." **Akane retorted angrily.

"**You know what, fine. Be that way, we're through." **Ranma yelled. Akane seemed to collapse.

"Ranma, baby, don't do this." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Well, it's a bit late for that." Ranma turned on his heel and pushed open the glass doors to the building, striding across the large field.

Akane slumped against a wall, sobbing. "No," she cried. "No!"

End of Chapter 4

Authors note: Yeah, so, It's kinda short, but whatever. Oh, and I HATE Akane, so she will probably be pretty miserable during this story. Please review!


	5. Autumn Leaves and Cliches

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma or Inu-yasha Characters; they all belong to Rumiko Takehashi.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written in a while. I will try to keep adding to the story.

"Indicates Speech"

'Indicates Thoughts'

Souls Calling, Chapter 5: Autumn Leaves and Cliches

Yura's Mind:

Yura woke up to the shrill ringing of her alarm clock and blearily brushed sleep from her eyes. 'God, I'm so tired. I hate school.' She thought to herself as she sat up in her bed.

"Turn of the goddamn alarm clock." Nabiki shouted, sitting up and glaring at Yura.

Ukyo groaned and pushed her face deeper into the pillow. Yura clicked off the alarm clock and then glared at the back of Nabiki's head. 'I cannot stand much longer with that girl.'

Sliding out of bed she pulled her housecoat around her shoulders and walked into the bathroom. A nice hot shower would allow her to continue with this little game.

Ukyo's Mind:

Ukyo rolled over in bed and yawned. She glared as a flash exploded in her eyes. "One for posterity." Nabiki said, snapping another picture.

"Stop it sugah." Ukyo said, making a lazy grab at the camera.

Nabiki laughed and pulled it out of reach, she took one last shot of Ukyo, sitting up in bed with her long dark hair in her eyes, and rewound the film. She popped the finished film out of her camera and stored it in a bag with more rolls she had already completely exposed.

Ukyo grabbed a pile of her clothes and knocked on the bathroom door. "Just a second!" Yura yelled.

She pulled open the door and stepped out.

"Thanks." Ukyo said, dashing in and closing and locking the door.

Shessoumaru's mind:

Shessoumaru stepped out of the bathroom, his blond hair still damp from the shower.

Naraku looked up from his bowl of cereal and copy of the newspaper. "'Morning dude." He said, barely even blinking when Jakken barreled past him on his way to the bathroom.

"I hate my classes today." Shessoumaru commented.

"I just hate my classes." was Naruku's answer.

"Well, I gotta go. I promised my Math teacher I would meet him before class for some dumb tutoring thing."

"Dude, I thought you were smart."

"Yeah, he wants ME to tutor."

"Oh."

Shaking his head, Shessoumaru grabbed his backpack and left.

Shampoo's mind:

Shampoo woke up early, she had already showered and eaten by the time her roommates were awake.

"You seem happy." Ayame said, as she shuffled to the fridge to grab some milk.

Shampoo just smiled, and went back to braiding her long hair, humming to herself. She still couldn't believe that Koga had asked her out. He was sooo hot.

She positively sailed into her first class, it was science. Lucky her, Koga was sitting right there.

She sat next to him. "Uhh, hi." He said, looking away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a little anxiously.

"Shampoo, we have to talk." Koga said. "I can't go to the dance with you, I can't see you, I don't think I can even talk to you."

Shampoo's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Don't cry, It's not you, really, it's me. I just can't do this."

"Oh, so I was just a game huh? Well goodbye Koga, nice meeting you." There was hate in her voice, she grabbed her books and stalked away to the other side of the classroom.

Koga let his head drop onto the counter. 'I cannot believe I just did that."

End of Chapter

Authors Note: Yes, I know it was really short, and I apologize to any people out there who actually have been waiting for me to post. But I have writer's block, so, it would really help if some of you reader's could give me some suggestions.

Also, I notice that Shampoo cries a lot, but not because I hate her, she's one of my favorite characters, it just adds drama.

I like cliches, for some reason they are superbly amusing, lol.

Again, sorry for the long delay.

SSSP


End file.
